No One Mourns The Wicked, Or Do They?
by ElphabaFanatic
Summary: [musicverse]Glinda's thoughts after Elphaba's death. Better than it sounds? Contains spoilers for the end of the musical.
1. After Thoughts

**A/N: Okay, I was reading a bunch of Wicked fics, and this just came to me. Will probably be a oneshot, but I might add more. Trying to stay in canon with the musical, but don't get mad if there are book references! (Italics are the Ozian's song, quoted is Glinda's thoughts.)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, song lyrics are from "No One Mourns The Wicked"**

**--------------------No One Mourns The Wicked, Or Do They?--------------------**

_No one mourns the wicked…_

'Well, just call me No-One, then,' Glinda thought irritably. It was the second day after the death of the "Wicked Witch," and she was tired of them calling her friend "wicked."

_No one lays a lily on their grave…_

'Well, that's for sure, Elphaba wasn't given a grave,' Glinda reflected, 'unless you counted the little stepping-stone in my garden.' The day after Elphaba's death, Glinda had made a small stone to put in her garden that read, "Good friends are never forgotten." Glinda then had emeralds placed in a ring inside the stone, around the edge. And, as much as it pained her to live in a city the same color of her old friend's skin, Glinda could not bring herself to leave. She felt that, in some way, some how, Elphaba could come back to her. 'But that's silly,' she thought, 'Elphie's dead, and she's not coming back, no matter how much I want it, I can't change it, not by will. And, besides, she's the one with the power, _she_ could probably bring someone back, but I can't.'

Glinda walked over to her wardrobe, and pulled out a black, cone-shaped hat. Elphaba's. She hadn't seen it since the day that… the day that Glinda the Good felt anything but good.

_Now at last, she's dead and gone._

_Now at last there's joy throughout the land._

'No, not _throughout._ My life is anything but joyful.' She let a tear escape and slide down her cheek.

"Miss Glinda?" Glinda practically jumped out of her skin at the sound of her assistant. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Your Goodness, I'll come back later, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"No, it's fine. It's just…fine." Glinda's voice was coarse, but she didn't let it waver. "What is it?" she asked as she hastily wiped her eyes and turned to face her assistant.

"Oh, the Ozians were just requesting an appearance, but if you're busy—"

"No, no, really, I'm fine." Glinda interrupted. "We've got to give the people what they want, don't we?" And, putting on an entirely false smile that was almost plastic; she walked outside and into the hullabaloo that the Ozians were making.

_And, Goodness knows,_

_The wicked's lives are lonely,_

_Goodness knows, _

_The wicked die alone,_

_It just shows,_

_When you're wicked,_

_You're left only, _

_On your own…_

Glinda sighed. At least, the Ozians were right about that. She did die alone. Almost. Glinda had been there, but she wasn't to the Ozians. To them, Elphaba was just the Wicked Witch of the West, a person to be despised and hated.

'If only they knew,' Glinda thought. 'If only they knew the truth, then they would be singing about the Wizard, and about the "Wicked _Wizard_ of the Wastes," or something stupid like that. Why did people need these nicknames, anyway? Why am I so Good in their eyes? Is it because the Wizard said I was? Was it something I did? I don't remember the Wizard ever giving a _reason_ for me to be called Good. And yet—the Ozians accepted it without question. Just like the way they accepted Elphie was wicked.' All these thoughts were troubling Glinda. 'Sweet Oz! I never think this much, Elphie was the thinker, I was—_am­­—_just the popular. Maybe that was why the Ozians accepted that "Glinda the Good" stuff. Because I'm the _ideal_ public figure. I'm the one who everyone wants to be. And, even if Elphaba had accepted the Wizard's proposition, would Oz have accepted _her_ this easily?

'Maybe they could have. Maybe. But, maybe not. After all, she was _green_. Everyone was afraid of her. Like on our first day at Shiz University. When nobody would let her come close, and then she'd proclaimed, "What? What are you looking at? Oh, do I have something in my teeth? Okay, let's get this over with. No, I'm not seasick. Yes, I've always been green. No, I didn't chew grass as a child." '

That had made Glinda want to laugh. But, as she watched the Ozians celebrate in their obliviousness, she realized, there really _was_ a reason to celebrate. For, the day they've made a holiday is the day that she convinced—no, _demanded_—that the Wizard left.

'I guess they're not so thick, after all.'

* * *

**A/N: So, if you liked it, and you want me to continue, review, and I'll need ideas. Like I said earlier, this was just something I needed to get down. Okay, I didn't _say_ it, but I _insinuated _it. Kind of.**


	2. Dreams Keep Coming

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter 2. Heh, I'm such a softie, posting another chapter after only one review... Next chapter will take at least five reviews, and two ideas!**

**Disclaimer: Je faire ne pas posséder malfaisant.**

**Major brownie points go to whoever can guess what language that is!**

**--------------------No One Mourns The Wicked, Or Do They?--------------------**

'_I guess they're not so thick after all.'_

Glinda was forced to just smile and wave as the Ozians celebrated her beloved friend. Sure, she had so many friends, but only one mattered. 

'And they killed her,' Glinda thought. 'All she ever did was do what she thought was right. No, what she _knew_ was right. Is that really so wicked? Is that really so bad that they had to murder her for it?' she continued. 'And what have I done?'

**----------_FLASHBACK_----------**

"_I hope you're happy. _"_I hope you're happy now. _"_I hope you're happy how you've hurt you're cause forever._

"_I hope you think you're clever!"_

Glinda had sung.

"_I hope you're happy._

"_I hope you're happy, too._

"_I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission,_

"_to feed your own ambition…"_

Elphaba retorted.

**----------_END FLASHBACK_----------**

'Oh, right.' Glinda thought bitterly. 'Elphie was right. I only accepted the Wizard's proposition because I would get attention. I know now that I should've gone with Elphie. Or, we shouldn't have gone to the Emerald City in the first place. I would give all that I have to go back to my carefree school days. Anything. Or at least to have Elphie back by my side. But, what would've happened if we _didn't_ go to the city? Would the Wizard still be in power? Would there be any Animals left? And what about Doctor Dillamond, what would've happened to him? What _did_ the Wizard do to the silent Animals? Were they treated like animals? Did they become a part of a feast? I swear, I _will_ lift the Animal bans, and the bans that Nessarose put on the Munchkins. I swear it by Elphie's grave. Oh, fine, by her memory stone.'

"Glinda! Glinda! What are you going to do now?" the Ozians asked.

"Well, I'll try to help the Munchkins, and the Animals. But, most of all, I'll try to be… Glinda the Good." Glinda's statement was met with loud cheers from the crowd. "Now, if you don't mind, it's getting late and I'm going to turn in for the night." She turned and walked back into the palace, and to her room. She wasn't the least bit tired, but she wanted to get away from the festivities.

'Oh, I hope it's not going to be like this every year,' Glinda thought desperately. But, alas, hoping never got you anywhere.

The celebration lasted throughout the week, and it ended just when Glinda couldn't take it anymore. Days pasted. Each day Glinda fought herself to get out of bed. She didn't see a point anymore. She kept mostly to her palace in the days to come. She knew it was late to, but she was mourning Elphaba.

Finally, two weeks later, she started to make public appearances. The Ozians couldn't tell anything was wrong. The bans on the Animals and Munchkins were lifted, and Oz was happy.

'I can't go on like this,' Glinda thought one morning. 'I know she's alive, somewhere. Elphie could never leave Oz, her life is here. Fiyero died here. I know she wouldn't leave Fiyero.'

The rest of Glinda's day went as usual. An attendant brought her breakfast, eggs and bacon, and a slice of toast, and she went to the throne room (the Giant Head removed) to listen to the problems of Oz. After she'd heard everyone there that day, she ate her lunch and went to her office and tried to sort out the mixed up laws that the Wizard had put in. Finally, she went to dinner and retired to her room for the night.

'Oh, Elphie,' Glinda thought for the thousandth time, 'if only you were here, then my life would be perfect.'

* * *

She was walking down a hallway in the palace. The Wizard loomed in front of her.

"You!" She screeched. "What are you doing here, I made you leave!"

The Wizard just cackled like…like… 

"_Elphie!"_ Glinda screamed. "Elphie, where are you? I need you, Elphie!"

Elphaba appeared in front of her. "Elphie! There you are! Wait, no, you're dead, you're dead, I saw it happen, you can't be here!"

That stupid farm girl, Dorothy, or whatever her name was, jumped out from behind Elphaba and threw water on her. Elphaba screamed in agony and melted.

"Elphie! _No!_" Glinda cried.

* * *

Glinda woke with a start. She rubbed her eyes, to find that she'd been crying in her sleep.

'Why do I have to see her die again and again?' Glinda thought. She went to her wardrobe and picked out her favorite blue dress. 'The one that I was wearing the last time I saw Elphie.' Glinda stifled her tears and got dressed.

She went over to her window and peered out. Much to her dismay, she saw two excited-looking girls running around the city. 'Is that how me and Elphie looked?' she wondered, remembering their day in the city. '_One short day, in the Emerald City, one short day full of so much to do…'_ she remembered. 'How much I wish we could go back to that day, the day that so much went wrong. How can so much go so wrong, when they were supposed to go so right? Elphie was supposed to be with the Wizard. He was supposed to make her his magic assistant. All he had was Horrible Morrible, and all she could do was mess with… the… weather… Sweet Oz! Nessarose! "Madame Morrible, something's been bothering me about Nessarose and that cyclone," I'd told her. And what did she say, "Now you listen here, and you listen good. Just smile and look pretty and shut up!…" or something like that. Wait just a clock-tick, she didn't deny _not_ using the house to squash her. But, does that mean that she _did_? If she did use the cyclone to kill Nessa, that means that she _deserves_ a longer sentence than I gave her. Then again, the Munchkins can't know that she meant to kill Nessa, they'd just want her out of jail, regardless of her other crimes. No, nobody can know. Morrible will have to stay there.'

* * *

**Okay, I'm stopping kind of in the middle of things, but I want to put Elphaba's POV on this.**


	3. Of Witches And Books

**A/N: Okay, reviews or no, I'm posting this.**

**Disclaimer: Yo hacer no propio traviesto.**

**A rubber duck goes to whoever figures out the language!**

**--------------------No One Mourns The Wicked, Or Do They? --------------------**

'_No, nobody can know. Morrible will have to stay there.'_

Glinda sighed. 'Why does my life have to be so complicated?' she thought. 'As if running your own country is hard enough, try adding the knowledge of your best friend's death, with no comfort from anyone, and her death be the biggest celebration since the arrival of the Wizard. The stupid Wizard! If it weren't for him, everything would be all right. Elphie wouldn't be dead, heck, Elphie wouldn't even have been _born_, much less _green._' Glinda shed bitter tears at the thought of the Wizard's secret. She'd found out that the Wizard, the so-called "sentimental man," had sent for the death of his own daughter. ' "_I am a sentimental man,_" he'd told us, "_who always longed to be a father._" Some father he turned out to be. He's the one who sent for the stupid witch hunters! If it weren't for them, young… what's-her-name, Miss I-just-want-to-go-home, might not have thrown the water.'

Glinda's mind reeled. This was too much for her. "I CAN'T TAKE IT!" she roared. She smashed a vase in frustration. 'Great, now the attendant will thing I've gone insane,' she thought. 'Wait, I think I have.'

As Glinda predicted, the attendant rushed to the door at the sound of Glinda's shout and the vase breaking.

"Lady Glinda, are you okay?" came her small voice. "Would you like some assistance?"

"No, tha—well, yes, please bring me some tea to calm my nerves." Glinda replied. She'd have her clean up the vase later. Now, she just needed to be alone.

She walked over to her bookcase and pulled out an unused diary. She sat down at her desk and began to write.

When the attendant came back. She took the teacup, drained it, and headed down to the library where she knew she wouldn't be disturbed.

She wrote furiously until well past midnight. She fought against her need to sleep; this needed to be said. She wrote until she was ready to fall asleep on the spot. She reluctantly closed the diary, locked it, and headed to her room to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, she ate her breakfast and sat down again to write. When she was finally finished, it was almost time for lunch, she was way behind schedule, and she was still in her nightclothes. Satisfied, she wrote on the front, in overly cursive letters, "_Wicked Witch Or Not: The Truth About Elphaba Thropp. Written by, Glinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands._" She wrote the same thing on the spine, and shoved it back on the shelf. She knew that one of the workers would see it and, hopefully, read it. Or, at least, ask her about it.

Much to her dismay, she hadthree appointments, one after another, in fifteen minutes. 'Great. Just great.' Glinda hurriedly ate a small lunch, got dressed, and was applying her make-up when the attendant came to tell her that the first appointment was here.

Moments later, she headed down the stairs to see that her appointment was…

"Pfannee!" Glinda shrieked. "It's been a while."

"Galinda!" Pfannee returned. "Yes, it has."

Glinda didn't bother correcting Pfannee about her name. She'd never understood why she'd changed it in the first place.

The attendant led the women to the parlor, where they could talk in private.

"So, Pfannee, what brings you here?" Glinda asked.

"Just to tell you that the Wicked Witch has been spotted."

"Wh-What?" Glinda tried not to let her voice waver. 'Could it really be Elphie?' she dared to hope.

"Oh, it's probably nothing." Pfannee dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand. "Probably just some prank to scare people. And, let me tell you, it's working. The Munchkins are terrified. And, frankly, I don't blame them, after what they went through with the wretched Witch of the East."

"Nessa…" Glinda whispered softly.

"What's that?" Pfannee asked.

"Oh, nothing, just, I never liked the 'Wicked Witch' stuff. I never saw Nessa as one for sorcery."

"Oh, but she made herself able to walk, didn't she?" Pfannee was generally stunned. She didn't think Glinda cared what Oz called the Witches.

"I always thought Elphie did that…" Glinda murmured.

"Glinda, you weren't still her friend were you?" Pfannee inquired.

Glinda thought this was getting a little too close to the truth for comfort. "No, of course not. We went our separate ways when I realized what she was trying to do." 'Well, that's half the truth. We _did_ separate, but only because I was too afraid to go along with her. Now I realize that I should've. It probably would be the same as what I have now, only with Elphie by my side.' "Oh, would you see the time! Sorry, Pfannee, my next appointment is in a few clock-ticks."

"Oh, I didn't notice the time, sorry. I'll be going, then." Glinda led her old friend out. 'But, is she _really_ my friend? I mean, she was friends with Galinda. But, I'm Glinda now. And Glinda is different,' she concluded. 'Glinda thinks too much lately.' Glinda chuckled as she thought about what she used to be. 'All I ever used to think about was gossip, how weird Elphie was, and what to wear. Now look at me!'

Glinda sighed and went back to the parlor to wait for her next appointment.

* * *

The appointment turned out to be a very frightened-looking man from the Vinkus. At least, he looked like he came from the Vinkus, with his dark skin, and sandy clothes.

"The W-Wicked Witch!" he'd stammered. "Sh-Sh-She's b-back!" With that said, he fell over in a dead faint, and Glinda had him moved to a guestroom until he woke up.

The last appointment turned out to be a crazy suitor who wanted to have lunch with her. Naturally, she'd had him removed at once.

Left alone with her misery, Glinda stared out the window, lost in thought about what Pfannee and the man from the Vinkus had said.

Finally, hours later, an attendant came to tell her that the man was awake.

Glinda walked calmly to the room, trying extremely hard not to let excitement take over. As she reached the door, she knocked politely and entered.

"Hello, sorry to disturb you. But, I need to know what you meant," Glinda said slowly.

The man blinked, as if he didn't know where he was. Then his blank look turned to one of recognition, and—it might have been a trick of the light—embarrassment.

"Oh," he said groggily, "well, the Witch is back."

"Yes," Glinda replied calmly, her patience running out, "I know _that_ part. But, what makes you say that?"

"I saw 'er," he said bluntly.

"Can you describe what you may, or may not, have seen?" Glinda asked. She wouldn't—_couldn't_—believe Elphaba was alive, at least, not without proof. She couldn't let herself hope to only have her dreams crushed.

"See, I was huntin' and I saw this black figure. An' its hood fell down, an' 'er skin was green," he said.

"Now, are you _sure_ that her skin was green?" Glinda asked. "I mean, it _wasn't _a trick of the light, or your eyes playing tricks on you? Or, she wasn't holding an emerald, and the light reflected green off of it?" 'Alright, _now_ I sound crazy.'

The man thought hard for a few clock-ticks. "Nope," he finally said. "There weren't nothin' like that. Nothin' at all. Least, nothin' I saw, and I saw everythang."

Glinda was deeply disturbed. Not only was her friend alive, but people were spotting her. She wasn't being smart. 'And Elphie was the smartest person I ever knew.'

**A/N: All right, this chapter wasn't Elphaba's POV like I'd planned, it's coming. Now, see that purplish button below, CLICK IT! I'LL EVEN TAKE FLAMES IF I HAVE TO! Okay, maybe not flames…**


	4. The Letter

**A/N: Okay, chapter 4. Thanks to my three reviewers.**

**--------------------No One Mourns The Wicked, Or Do They? --------------------**

'_Elphie was the smartest person I ever knew.'_

Elphaba flew high above the Vinkus as she went back to the home she and Fiyero shared. She'd gone out in search of food.

Reaching the house at last, she grabbed her basket and dismounted her broom. Sure, the stupid farm girl had taken her other broom, but she made a new one.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba called. "Fiyero, are you here?"

Elphaba walked into their little kitchen. "Fiyero?" She called again. Then she spotted a note on the table.

_My dear Fae,_

_I've gone out hunting. Be back in a bit._

_With love,_

_Fiyero_

Elphaba was relieved. 'So he's just out hunting, I wish he would've waited at least until I got back. Ever since she thought the Gale Force had killed him, Elphaba was a little uneasy when she got home and he wasn't there. She went into the living room to wait until he got back.

As she waited, she found her thoughts drifting to Glinda. 'Why couldn't Glinda know that we're alive?' 'What is she doing now?' 'Has she forgotten about us?' 'Is she keeping her promise and trying to learn how to read the Grimmerie?' 'Does anyone know about our friendship?' 'Is she coping well, after all, she _did _lose her best friend and fiancé in one night.' Elphaba's thought swirled around the bubbly blonde. 'But, what should I do? I can't show my green face in the city! They'd murder me for _real_ if I even got close!'

With her mind still reeling, she didn't notice that Fiyero was back. "_Fae!_" At the sound of his voice, Elphaba was jerked out of her thoughts.

"Fiyero, I need to see Glinda," she told him.

"Elphaba, you know you can't," he replied. "It's too dangerous for you right now. And, besides, I'm sure Glinda is doing just fine."

"I hope so…" Elphaba whispered. "But, Fiyero, she _could_ know!"

"What? Fae, you know you can't go into the city." Fiyero was getting worried. He couldn't let Elphaba go into the city, she was sure to get found out.

"Yes _I_ can't, but _you_ can!" she said excitedly. "You've done it before! When you were with Boq, the Lion, and little What's-her-face!"

"Well, maybe…" Fiyero said slowly. "So, if I get into the palace, then what? I can't just _tell_ Glinda that her lost fiancé and best friend are alive, can I? How would I know that she'd even believe me?"

Elphaba was crushed. She hadn't thought of that. "Maybe… I could… A letter!" she exclaimed. "I can right her a letter, and put in a picture of us at Shiz, or in the Emerald City! One that only I could have!" Elphaba was partially giddy with excitement. She dashed to the small desk, pulled out paper and a pen and began to write.

_Glinda,_

_I know it hasn't been long, but I miss you._

'No, that's not good,' Elphaba thought as she scrunched the page into a ball and started over.

_My dear friend Glinda,_

'Ugh, that's too formal.' She balled up that page and started anew.

_My friend Glinda,_

'No, she was more than that, she was my _best_ friend.' Elphaba tore that page in two and started again.

_My best friend Glinda,_

_I know this sounds crazy, but I'm not dead. That stuff about water melting me is utter tripe. And as for Fiyero, well, he delivered this letter. It's a long story, ending with me turning him into the Scarecrow to save his life._

_I hope you'll forgive me in not telling you the truth for so long, I realize what you're going through, not being able to tell you has taken its toll on me, as well. I've changed. Not by much, but I see the world differently now. I can only wish that you get this letter, and not anyone else._

_I've gotten word of your actions since the Wizard left (was that your doing?). Well done on lifting the Animal bans. I knew I rubbed off on you. The Munchkins must be happy, too. But, it's not Nessa's fault, really. She waned Boq to stay with her. Of course, me turning him to tin must not've helped too much, but, you must understand, there was nothing else that I could do. Nessa wanted him to lose his heart to her, but she mispronounced the words in the Grimmerie. Boq's heart was lost, but not to Nessa. I did the only thing I could think of. I turned him into tin so he wouldn't need a heart._

_So, Glinda, I hope your happy. I'm just fine, and I hope this picture proves that it's really me. I really wish we could go back to the time when it was taken, I really do. But, alas, I can't, and hoping never got me anywhere. I wanted to tell you right off the bat that I was alive, but Fiyero wouldn't hear of it. You wouldn't have been safe knowing, and neither would we. I'd tell you where we were, but I don't know if this letter will be read by anyone other than you._

_I'm truly sorry, and I hope you'll forgive me,_

_Elphie_

_P.S. I don't feel entirely safe writing my full name, so I used your (perky) nickname!_

Elphaba read through the letter several times to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

Finally satisfied, she opened the desk drawer and pulled out an old photo album. She picked through until she found the one she wanted. Grabbing an envelope, she folded the letter around the picture and stuffed them in the envelope. Elphaba tipped some melted candle wax from the one on the desk (green, of all colors) and waited for the seal to dry before handing it to Fiyero.

"Please, make _sure_ Glinda gets it," she told him sternly.

"Okay, I will," the Scarecrow replied.

"Promise me?" Elphaba couldn't keep the desperation out of her voice.

"Alright," Fiyero said, his tone softening, "I promise."

They kissed goodbye and Elphaba stared and is retreating form until he was out of sight.

'I really hope Glinda gets the letter.'

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like the chapter? I know, I know, Elphaba is a little out of character, but I did my best. So, some last questions that you _sould_ have: **

**Does Glinda get the letter?**

**Is someone else going to see the letter?**

**Is there going to be a fast update?**

_**Well, yes to two of those answers! YAY, suspense! Wow, that was random. Okay, I'm only delaying you from REVIEWing!**_


	5. The Arrivial

**A/N: Okay, one question answered: fast update (at least, fast for me!) Now, will Glinda get the letter, or somebody else? BWA HAHA! **

**Disclaimer: What is WICKED, but a giant fanfiction? Gregory Maguire didn't have a disclaimer, so why do I need one. .:murderous-looking lawyer shows up:. Oh, that's why. Not mine!**

**--------------------No One Mourns The Wicked, Or Do They?--------------------**

'_I really hope Glinda gets the letter.'_

Miles away, in her green study, Glinda was pacing. 'Why was Elphie being so careless? Does she care anymore? Is she going insane, like I am?' Glinda laughed bitterly at the thought. Yes, she knew she was losing it, she just needed to make sure Oz didn't find out, then she'd be in trouble. 'But, would it really be that bad? I mean, I surely wouldn't have all of this responsibility still, would I? Is Oz really that desperate? No, they wouldn't be able to handle that. Not so soon. Oh, Elphie, how much I wish you were here! You'd know what to do!' Glinda had been pondering the same things for days now.

She almost felt like smashing another vase. But, she couldn't, the maids were shocked to find one, they'd start talking if there were two! 'And I can't have that, _I _may know the state of my sanity, but _they_ don't need to.' Glinda sighed. Trying to keep herself looking good on the outside was getting harder, especially when, inside, she was a mess. In one short day, the walls of her perfectly structured life crumbled, and instead of building new ones, Glinda had been trying to piece the old ones back together, only, it seemed that two walls were missing. Glinda was only left with public status, and her good looks. 'The things that Galinda cared for.' Glinda almost laughed at her old self. 'And to think, I _used_ to care.

'But, do I really not care? I might not care _as much, _but I think I still do care. And I really wish I wouldn't. Elphaba didn't care, at least, she didn't show it, and now look at her. She threw her life away to help Animals she'd never even met. What would've happen if I were Glinda, when Doctor Dillamond had been taken away? It's funny, but, in his own way, Dillamond helped me to be Glinda the Good. If Elphaba hadn't wanted to talk to the Wizard about his being taken away, she wouldn't have needed to flee the life she thought she wanted. And the Wizard's cover story wouldn't have featured Glinda the Good.' Glinda sighed as she thought of the engagement party for her and Fiyero. 'Then, I still acted like Galinda.'

Glinda's mind wandered to the horrible day that Elphaba died. As much as she fought it, the day kept replaying in her mind. 'I'd forgiven her for Fiyero. And she'd forgiven me for what I've done. After a stupid fight, we finally make up, and they had to kill her. Wait…' Glinda thought slowly, 'hadn't she been crying then?' Glinda was getting close to the truth when the attendant came to tell her that someone wanted to see her, and it was urgent.

"Alright, tell him I'll be right there," Glinda said, and wiping away the tears she hadn't noticed she'd shed, she walked out the door, and wondered who could _possibly _need to tell her something at the late hour.

As Glinda descended the stairs, she was surprised to see the Scarecrow that had traveled with little What's-her-name to the Wizard… with the girl that had murdered her Elphie.

"Yes?" she asked him, "What is so important that couldn't wait until morning?"

"Oh, sorry Lady Glinda—" he started.

"Please, just Glinda," she interrupted.

"Er…right, Glinda, I have an extremely urgent letter for you, and you alone. I don't want to wait longer, I've been traveling for a while to get it to you," he said quickly.

"Alright," Glinda replied. "Would you like to stay in the palace for a day, or two? Just to rest up before you leave. We can replace your straw?"

"Okay," the Scarecrow said, and his voice hit a note that was almost familiar to Glinda, in some odd way. 'But, I was with him and the girl, his voice _should_ be recognizable. But, what sounds different?'

While Glinda was pondering that thought, she hadn't noticed that the Scarecrow was holding a letter out to her.

"Oh," she said, startled, "th-thank you. One of the maids will show you to a guestroom. Are you hungry, uh, I mean, do you need to eat?"

The Scarecrow shook his head. "No, but thank you for your hospitality, Glinda," he said, and, again, his voice struck a chord that, somehow, reminded Glinda of her days at Shiz.

Glinda decided to wait until morning, anyway, to read the letter. She didn't see the importance—it didn't even have a fancy seal! Just some wax from a green candle. 'Green… no, it's impossible… is it? Surely the Wizard is gone?' **(A/N: Hah, bet you thought she knew whom it was from!)** The more Glinda thought about that, the more tempted she was to rip it open and read it now.

Glinda wrestled with her mind. 'No, if it's from _him_, I don't want it!' 'You don't _know_ it's from the Wizard.' 'It's a _green seal._ Who else would use a green one?' 'Someone in a hurry and with a green candle on their desk.' Glinda hadn't thought of that. 'But… But…' She gave up. She'd lost, and she knew it. 'All right, fine. I'll read the stupid thing.'

She pulled it open, and was surprised to see only one piece of paper inside. She unfolded it, and, much to her surprise, a picture fell out. Glinda gasped when she saw it. It was an old picture of her and Elphaba at Shiz. They were standing beneath Elphaba's favorite tree to read under, both of them beaming at the camera in true happiness. 'But, we only had two of those! One I took, and the other was hers!' Glinda read the letter with trembling hands. Once she was done, she re-read it several times to make sure she understood. '_Elphie is alive!_' he mind screamed. 'And Fiyero, he's the Scarecrow? But, why did she—oh, I remember. When the Gale Force stuck him on a pole and almost killed him. I guess that's why his body was never found.' Glinda was doing her best to resist the urge to flat-out run to his room and demand the whole story. 'No, I can't do that. He's my guest.' She sighed. Her life was getting even more complicated, if that was even possible.

She sighed. This'll have to wait until morning, after all.

* * *

Sleep came slowly for Glinda that night. Her thoughts were troubled over a certain green girl. When she finally awoke, she found breakfast waiting for her. She ate and went to her wardrobe to get dressed. She wanted to look… less Glinda the Good-ish and more… Glinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands. She finally decided on a simple pink dress. 

"F-Fiyero?" she called. "Fiyero, is it really you?"

Fiyero sighed. Elphaba had wanted her to know the truth, and, well, the truth was he didn't die.

"Yes, Glinda. It's really me," he said.

"Oh, Fiyero!" Glinda said as she rushed foreword and gave him a hug. "Fiyero, wha—how—?" Somehow she couldn't form the words.

"What? This?" he gestured to himself. "Elphaba did that when the Gale Force pulled me away. I was on a pole, and the whip came, but the pain didn't come. The Gale Force eventually gave up, and I was left there. Dorothy eventually came and pulled me down, and we went to the Wizard, I thought I could find Elphaba there. So I made up a story about wanting a brain. He told us to bring him the broom of the Wicked Witch of the West, so he meant we'd have to murder her. Me and Elphaba came up with the trick with the water, she 'melted' and we went back to the Wizard. I came back for Elphaba and we left, you see, she fell into a trapdoor. So I came for her, and we left.

"I wanted to leave Oz, but Elphaba couldn't. So, we've been living on the outskirts of the Vinkus," Fiyero explained.

This was becoming too much for Glinda to handle. "But, I _saw_ her melt. I _saw_ it happen, Fiyero."

"No, you didn't. She shrieked and fell into the trapdoor. I know it's hard to understand, Glinda, but you must believe me." Fiyero was beginning to wonder if telling Glinda was really a good idea.

"I-I… Fiyero, I… I can't believe it," Glinda stammered. "I need to see her."

"No, you must understand, you can't," Fiyero said.

"No, Fiyero, _you_ don't understand," Glinda said. "I didn't say I _wanted_ to see her. I _need_ to. I _need_ to see her. I-I have to make sure this isn't a dream… This is like, he best thing to happen to me in over two months. I…" Glinda sighed. She was crying tears of joy, now. 'I can't believe it. Elphie, _alive_. But-but _how?_'

"Glinda," Fiyero said in a stern voice, "you can't come to the Vinkus. If you went there, then the area will become popular. And we can't have that."

Glinda was defeated. "Uh… I… uh… I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Fiyero said soothingly. "I know what you must be feeling."

"Will… will you take a letter back to her for me?" Glinda asked in a small voice.

"Yes, of course," the Scarecrow answered.

"Alright, I-I have to go…" Glinda walked quickly back to her room. 'It's true. Elphie's alive. Fiyero, too. But, what will I say to her?'

**A/N: HAH! Okay, sappy, I know, but what do you expect? Oh, my sister kicked me off the computer last night, so I couldn't post it then!**


	6. A Much Anticipated Reunion

**A/N: Alright, sorry about this chapter, I'm getting over writer's block, and I kind of fell on my Heelys, so I've got a painful cut on my hand, so typing sort of hurt for a while.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Wicked. That's why I'm writing a fanfic. No, _really!_**

**--------------------No One Mourns The Wicked, Or Do They?--------------------**

'_But, what will I say to her?'_

Elphaba was pacing around their house. Fiyero had been gone for almost a week. 'Is he at Glinda's?' 'Is he on his way home?' 'Did Glinda get my letter?' Elphaba had been torturing herself with those questions for… days now. Frustrated, she knocked the unfinished letters off the desk.

"Why am I doing this to myself!" she screamed. "Why do I torture myself each day? Why am I Wicked? I didn't do anything wrong! It's that stupid Wizard!" Utterly defeated, Elphaba collapsed onto the couch.

* * *

She must've fallen asleep, because she awoke to someone gently prodding her in the side. "Go 'way," she said groggily.

"Fae, wake up," came Fiyero's voice. "I've got a letter from Glinda for you."

"Glinda!" Suddenly alert, Elphaba leapt up off the couch as if she'd gotten an electric shock. "Then you made it to the Emerald City okay, then."

"Yes, everything went fine. I'm sorry I'm back late, Glinda insisted that I stay for a while," Fiyero said. "She even had my straw replaced."

"That's great," Elphaba answered, but she really just wanted Glinda's letter.

Noticing this, Fiyero pulled a pink envelope out of his pocket. "Here."

"Thanks, Yero," she said, already opening the letter.

_Dearest Elphie,_

_I really can't believe you and Fiyero are alive. I need to see you. We have to talk—face-to-face. Can you meet me in the Giliken Forest, say, a week after you get this letter. I may be off by a few days, so I'm going there every day next week. I really have to see you. I've been waiting for this kind of thing to happen for two months, but I didn't think it actually would. Please come, I'll make sure that I'm not followed—you have my word._

_Oh, please come,_

_Galinda_

_P.S. If you can put a code name in, then so can I. _

Elphaba read the letter a few times. The ink was smudged in a few places, as if Glinda had been crying when she wrote it, and her tears landed on the paper. And, if she wasn't mistaken, the page was _scented_ 'Oh, Glinda, you haven't changed.' _If you can put a code name in, then so can I._ Elphaba laughed to herself. No, Glinda hadn't changed at all, at least, her ways haven't.

* * *

The days until her meeting with Glinda went slowly for Elphaba. She spent the time trying to convince Fiyero to let her go, even though if he still didn't want her to, she'd go anyway.

Finally, the day of their meeting arrived. Elphaba dressed herself in a simple black dress. She wished she had her black hat, but Glinda had taken it. Her finished her outfit with the silken black cape that Glinda had given her when she'd deified gravity for the first time. Sighing at the memory, she hopped on her broom and sped off toward Giliken Forest.

* * *

**(Glinda's POV)**

Glinda was fussing around with her outfit. She wanted to be unnoticeable, but yet…impressive. 'Oh, no, that one'll be seen!' 'That doesn't look like me!' She finally decided on the emerald dress she always had to wear when she met the Wizard. She still held a grudge with him, but she was going to the forest 'I guess this'll do.'

Glinda hurriedly conjured her bubble and floated off towards her destination: the small Gilikenese town right at the edge of the forest. She was careful to stick to the shadows, which was a _lot_ easier in the Emerald City, because of the color of her dress. 'Oh, _please_ don't let them see me,' she prayed and she slipped into the trees.

Branches tore at her dress and hair, but Glinda kept going. She had waited for this day for far too long…longer than the week since Fiyero left. 'Why wasn't I more _specific?'_ Glinda moaned. 'This place is _huge_.' Biting back the urge to call out, she continued west until she could see the sun setting through the trees. Taking a moment's rest, Glinda stayed there to watch.

"G-Glinda?" came a wary voice behind her. "Glinda, is it you?" Glinda gasped. It was the voice that haunted her every waking moment. The voice that broke the stillness of her dreams. Forcing back tears, she turned, and saw the face of her friend.

"Elphie?" The word came out without a stutter, but Glinda was sure her voice wavered so much she wouldn't have understood. "Elphaba?" Her voice was more… demanding this time.

"Oh, Glinda!" came Elphaba's teary voice. The two friends rushed forward into a tight embrace, each not ever wanting to let go.

But then—Glinda couldn't put her finger on it—but something was… wrong. She reluctantly pulled away from Elphaba. "Did you hear that?"

* * *

**(Elphaba's POV)**

"Elphie, I said, did you hear that?" Glinda repeated.

Elphaba strained her ears. "I don't hear any—wait, you mean that squeaking?"

Realization hit the witches as the Tinman leaped from the undergrowth. "Glinda, all this time, you were her friend." His voice sped up. "You helped her a Kiamo Ko! I knew someone else was there! _I knew it!_"

"No, it wasn't like that!" Glinda's voice sounded… small, frightened. "You have to listen to me. I didn't know she was alive! We were friends at school! She left me when we met the Wizard! And I thought I lost her for good a Kiamo Ko." Glinda's voice—that had risen to a shrill shriek—softened at the mention of Elphaba's death stunt. "I thought I'd lost my only friend."

The Tinman couldn't—or wouldn't—believe that Glinda had no friends. "You have so many friends, Glinda. Why do you have to harbor a Wicked Witch?"

His question was true, and Glinda answered with the same words she'd told Elphaba on the same night of her "death."

"I've had many friends, yes. But only one mattered." These words haunted Elphaba. She'd left Glinda, so many days ago. She could see the affect it had had on her friend. There was something distant—haunted, even—in her eyes. They didn't carry the sadness from Kiamo Ko, or the pure glee from her engagement party, or the disgust from the meeting with the Wizard, not even the pure, unadulterated loathing from when they first met. Elphaba sighed. 'So many months wasted on hatred. All changed by a simple act of kindness.'

"Don't blame Glinda." Elphaba's voice was rough from holding back tears. "It's not her fault. It's all me. I could never do anything right, not even dying. I didn't want her to feel the way I did, and I just made things worse. I should've helped Nessa sooner. And Boq… oh, Boq." The Tinman perked up a little, but he didn't interrupt. "I turned him into tin. It's my fault. Doctor Dillamond… I _told_ the Wizard about him. And he took him away. Fiyero… Fiyero will never be the same," Elphaba was more talking to herself than to Glinda or the Tinman. "No Good Deed Goes Unpunished!" she yelled out before falling on her knees in the middle of the forest. "No act of charity goes unresented…" Elphaba's voice was barley more than a whisper, but she was heard all the same. "No good deed goes unpunished…" she managed before bursting out crying.

"Oh, Elphie!" Glinda dropped down next to her in an attempt to calm her down. "Elphie, please, it's not your fault."

"No, Glinda," Elphaba said through her sobs, "it is my fault, just done in good intentions. Just look at what well meant did!" she shrieked. In her hysteria, she'd almost forgotten that the Tinman was there.

"No, Elphie. It isn't your fault. None of this would've happened if the Wizard weren't a conman. _He_ did this to you. And you _did_ bring him down." The truth spilled out before Glinda realized what she was doing.

"No. I failed. I didn't accomplish anything," Elphaba said.

"Elphie, listen, you know that little green bottle, the one you said was your mothers?" Glinda said slowly. She knew she couldn't turn back now.

"Y-Yes…" Elphaba answered, equally as slowly.

"Well, I saw the same kind in the Wizard's throne room. He offered me a drink from it. I showed him yours and he became a broken man. He was your father, Elphie. I'm sorry," Glinda finished.

"No, no it can't be. I'm not related to that-that _scum_!" she practically spat out the last word.

"Elphie, I know how you must feel. But, you brought him down. I chased him out of Oz. I only wish I had Nessa's ruby slippers to give you," Glinda did sound sincere.

It was then that the Tinman decided to speak up. "She's the Wizard's daughter?" Startled, Elphaba and Glinda jumped. "But, I thought he didn't have children?" it was more of a question than a statement.

"He didn't. That Rat-in-disguise left my mother before I was born. He left her, and went out serenading himself as 'wonderful.' "

Glinda was shocked. "Um… you know, Elphie, calling him a Rat—or even a rat—is an insult to the Animals."

Her trick worked. Elphaba couldn't hold back a smile. Glinda always knew what to say. "Still the master of speeches, Glinda."

**A/N: Okay, I hope you liked the chapter. I know, I didn't refer to the Tinman as Boq, but, remember: the meeting started of in Glinda's POV, and she didn't know if the thing with the Tinman was true or not. So, now you see the little button below? CLICKY! **


	7. Remembrance

**A/N: Again, sorry about the slow updating, I'm _seriously_ out of ideas, I might have to resort to filler. .:cries:.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

…

**What, you were expecting something creative?**

**--------------------No One Mourns The Wicked, Or Do They? --------------------**

"_Still the master of speeches, Glinda."_

Glinda sighed. The meeting had turned out a mess. There was no telling what the Tinman would say now. Everything kept going wrong.

The Tinman decided to interrupt their moment. "Uh… Lady Glinda—"

"Please," Glinda said, losing patience with him, "it's just Glinda."

"Alright… Lady Glinda, I was wondering if… if I could ask your assistance?" he said.

"What?" Glinda shrieked incredulously. "You follow _me_ into the woods, accuse _me_ of sheltering my _best_ friend, call her _Wicked_, supposedly _murder_ her, and _I'm_ supposed to help _you_?" The Tinman practically shrank back at Glinda's words. Glinda wasn't one to lose her temper. And, she looked like a madwoman with her hair sticking up in places, her dress torn—not to mention she had been hugging a _dead criminal._

"Well… I… you see… my name is Boq," he managed.

"So that was true, then," Glinda said to Elphaba.

Elphaba sighed. "Yes, it's true. Only, Nessa told him it was me. He doesn't know the whole truth."

The Tinman—no, _Boq_—looked confused, at least, as confused as a man of tin can look. "I know enough." Icicles could've dropped from his words.

"You know, Elphie," Glinda said eventually, "we really can't blame him."

"Yes, he _was_ unconscious," the green woman replied. "I guess I'll have to spell it out to you.

"I took the Grimmerie to the governor's house—I intended to get help from my father. I get in there, and I saw Nessa…"

**(A/N: I'm going to have Elphaba have a flashback, so to avoid confusion, she's telling them as she remembers.)**

**----------_FLASHBACK_----------**

"Well it seems the beautiful only get more beautiful, while the green just get greener." Elphaba's voice came from a closet. Nessarose screamed.

Elphaba stepped out of the closet. "I'm sorry," she said with fake sympathy, "did I scare you? I seem to have that effect on people. It's good to see you."

"What are you doing here?" Nessa responded.

"Well, there's no place like home," Elphaba replied sarcastically. "I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I need father's help. I need him to stand with me."

"That's impossible," her sister said simply.

Elphaba didn't understand. "No, no it's not. Not if _you_ ask him. You know he'll listen to you."

"Father's dead." There was no hint of sorrow in Nessa's voice.

"What?" Elphaba didn't think she'd heard her right.

"He's dead." Again, there was the absence of sorrow. "I'm the governor… Well, what did you expect? After he learned what you'd done, how you'd disgraced us, he died… of shame. Embarrassed to death."

"Good, I'm glad. It's better that way," Elphaba said stonily. After all, Frexspar never loved her. He only liked it when she took care of Nessa.

"That's a wicked thing to say."

"No, it's true. Because now it's just us. Together we can—"

"Elphaba, shut up!" Nessa screeched. "First of all, I can't harbor a fugitive, I'm an un-elected official! And why should I help you? You fly around Oz, trying to rescue Animals you've never even met, and not once have you ever thought to use your powers to rescue _me_!

"_All my life, I've depended on you_

"_How do you think that feels?_

"_All my life, I've depended on you_

"_And this hideous chair with wheels!_

"_Scrounging for scraps of pity to pick up_

"_And longing to kick up_

"_My heels…"_

"Nessa," Elphaba interrupted, "there isn't a spell for everything. The power is mysterious. It's not like coddling up a pair of… wait." She pulled out the Grimmerie.

"What are you doing?" Nessa asked as Elphaba began chanting. "What is that? Ah! My shoes! It feels like… like they're on fire! What have you done to my shoes?" Nessa lifted her dress far enough to see that her silver shoes had turned ruby red. She tried to stand, but fell. Elphaba tried to help, but Nessa said, "No, don't help me." And she stood up!

"Oh, Nessa, at last!" Elphaba said joyfully.

"_I've done what long ago I should!_

"_And finally from these powers something good!_

"_Finally something good…"_

"Boq! Boq! Come quickly!" Nessa yelled…

**----------_END FLASHBACK_----------**

"You know what happened then, Boq. Do you remember Nessa trying to cast a spell?" Elphaba asked him, but she continued anyway. "She wanted you to lose your heart to her, but she mispronounced the words, and you lost your heart, it shrank." Realization hit Boq like a punch to the face. "I did the only thing I could think of, and… well, it _did_ work… You don't need a heart this way. The last words that I heard Nessa say was that it was my fault you were that way. She told the truth. And I'm sorry. What is it that you wanted Glinda to do, if it involves magic, let me do it. That is, if I could have the Grimmerie?" That one was directed at Glinda, who nodded.

"Take it." She pulled out the old leather book from her purse. "It's yours. Take this, too." Also from her purse, Glinda produced a pointed black hat. **(A/N: I know, I know, in the end of the musical, Elphaba got her hat back, but here, just pretend Glinda took it. I probably should've said that last chapter…)** When Elphaba gave her a skeptical look, she added, "Look, it was the only thing left, so I took it. That and the bottle, you can have that, too, if you want."

Elphaba could see that Glinda didn't really want to part with the bottle. "No, keep it. It's yours now.

"Boq, what is it you wanted?" she repeated.

"Well I… Could you turn me back into a man?" he said at last.

"Oh, Boq, I've been trying to do that with Fiyero for a while, now. I can try, though," the desperation in Elphaba's voice was killing Glinda. 'She used to be the strong one.'

**A/N: I know, this chapter stinks. But, for a mostly-midnight project, I think it turned out decent. So, now I need feedback.**


	8. A Job Well Done

A/N: Okay, I know I used line-for-line of the musical last chapter, but I was out of ideas, and had a copy of the script handy. So, I hope you like this chapter.

On another note, I might not update for two weeks, I'm going to Cedar Point with my Girl Scout troop and won't be back until Thursday of next week. So, I hope I'll still have reviewers when I get back.

**Disclaimer: .:while running from lawyers:. IT'S MINE I TELL YOU! ALL MINE! .:caught by lawyers:. Okay, it's not…**

**--------------------No One Mourns The Wicked, Or Do They? --------------------**

'_She used to be the strong one.'_

For the next few days, Elphaba searched the Grimmerie's swirling pages for a cure for Fiyero and Boq. In order to not hurt them, she'd had no choice but to use animals. Mice, in fact. She had turned one to tin and the other to straw. Glinda occasionally came to try to help, but, as she couldn't read the Grimmerie, she was more of a distraction than a helper.

"Ugh, this is never going to work!" she screamed in frustration one morning.

Much to her annoyance, Boq heard her and rushed up the stairs to her attic study. "What is it, Elphaba? Do you need anything?"

"No, Boq. I'm fine." Seeing the look on his tin face, she added, "_really_. I just… it's confusing, the pages keep swirling uselessly and I don't even know what I'm looking for!"

"But, Elphaba, you did this to me. If you can turn me _into_ tin, you should be able to turn me _out of_ tin!" Boq squeaked.

"It doesn't work that way! You can't undo a spell once it's cast! You can only try to cover it up…" Suddenly, Elphaba was struck with an idea. "Um… Boq. What _did_ the Wizard give you, when you said you wanted a heart? I don't trust him, but he _had _to give you_ something._ He's not _that_ dense."

Boq laughed. "He gave me a _pocketwatch._ Heart-shaped. I kept it, though."

"Give it to me," Elphaba said with a crazed look in her eyes.

"What?" Boq seemingly didn't understand what Elphaba wanted to do.

"_Give it to me!_" Elphaba's tone was a _lot_ more demanding this time.

"Oh, okay, here," he said before running out of the room.

Elphaba stared at the clockwork in her hands. If she was right, she could turn this into Boq's real heart. If she was wrong, well, she didn't want to think about it.

* * *

The next day, Elphaba called Boq into the study.

"Sit here, and hold this." She handed him the "heart." "If it has _any_ sentimental value to you, and you don't want me to use it, you're stuck tin."

"No, it doesn't. Do with it whatever you have to." Boq's voice wavered slightly.

"_Mutatio __talea_ _procul_ _quondam_ _compleo. _ _Mutatio __talea_ _procul_ _quondam_ _compleo. _ _Mutatio __talea_ _procul_ _quondam_ _compleo." _Elphaba chanted. 

Boq felt weird, but, in a good way? He wasn't sure. 

Elphaba continued chanted as Boq fell unconscious. She didn't want him to be left half-tin and half-man. That wouldn't go well. Finally, she looked down and saw not a man of tin, but a tall Munchkin. She stopped chanting and stepped over Boq and out of the study. 

" Fiyero? Fiyero! I think I've done it!" Elphaba called as she ran through Kiamo Ko. "Fiyero, where the heck _are_ you?" 

"I'm right here," came Fiyero's voice from the living room. "Honestly, Elphaba, you didn't have to shout. Now, what was it that you said?"

"I've done it! Boq, he-he's got _skin!_" Elphaba's eyes practically sparkled like diamonds with the knowledge that she'd finally corrected that mistake. "Fiyero, the spell worked!"

"That's brilliant! But, does would it work on me?" Fiyero was tentative in asking, but he needed to know.

"I-I think so, I've just got to change the wording a little." Elphaba pondered the thought for a moment. "Yes, I think I can."

"That's great, we should tell Glinda. I can take another letter, that is, if you want to."

"Yes. I do want to. Thanks." Elphaba ran to the writing desk where her other letters were still scattered. She picked up the quill and began to write.

_Glinda,_

_I think I've done it. I casted the spell the Tinman, he passed out, but he's got skin. Skin! So, if the spell worked, and he's got a heart now, I'm going to revise it and use it on the Scarecrow. I wish you were here. Still, I know you can't be. But I still wish it. Well, wishing only wounds the heart. We've both had those moments. Oddly enough, both about Fiyero. Hmm. Well, meet me in Gillikin Forest next week. Same time, same place._

_The Witch_

_P.S. Ignore the haziness of my details. You know who it's from._

Elphaba sighed. It'd been a long week. Seeing Glinda, though, was great. The traveling, however, was tiring.

* * *

**A/N: All right, I know this is really short, but I got a case of writer's block in the middle. So, I just tried to get _something_ down. Enjoy the next week!**


End file.
